


i just might stop to check you out

by PostitBandit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, POV Liam, POV Zayn, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostitBandit/pseuds/PostitBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn is late, and Liam is early, and mayhem abounds.</p><p>OR: This author's self-indulgent foray into a universe where the boys work in different areas of the modeling industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just might stop to check you out

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just preface this by saying I know nothing about the fashion industry and therefore have no idea why I decided to do this. But! It was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it :). I needed something silly while closing up my monster fic, and this un-brit-picked un-researched thing was made.
> 
> Title is from the Violent Femmes' "Blister in the Sun".

“Louis? What’s the name of this bloke I’m modeling with today? I forgot again,” Zayn shouted up the stairs, struggling to slide into his jacket and his shoes at the same time while also not spilling coffee everywhere. It wasn’t really going so well. He was most certainly going to be late. 

“Louis?” he shouted again. He heard a thump at the top of the stairs and winced. It has been Niall’s birthday last night, and both he and Louis had been out late. They’d both woken to their respective alarms to the panic reserved for only the very tardy. 

Louis being his friend, but also his agent, Zayn had hoped he’d set his alarm a little earlier that Zayn’s own wake-up call of ‘the very fucking last minute’. 

Apparently not. 

“It’s Harry’s shoot?” Louis called back, with the tone of someone who thought he was very dim. Zayn rolled his eyes and took his coffee mug from between his clenched teeth to free his mouth. 

“I know that, you tosser. He’s the only reason I’m doing a shoot on a Saturday. I meant who’s the model? Someone I’ve heard of?” he shouted. He drained the last of the coffee and put the mug in the key dish before beginning to button up his jacket. Bloody thing. He knew he should have gotten a jacket with a zipper but Louis said buttons were more posh. As if anyone in his interviews cared about buttons. 

“I don’t think you’ve heard of him. Kind of a new name, I think? Oh! But before I forget-” 

Zayn winced as Louis was interrupted by a loud crash. He spared a moment to hope his friend had not maimed himself, and then heard the welcome sound of virulent cursing being rained down upon- was he saying _sweaters_? 

“Alright?” Zayn asked, bending down to tie his laces. 

“Piss on every fucking thing. Zayn, I’m going to be really late. Having a bit of an emergency with the shaving cream and my nicest sweater. Do not fucking ask, Malik,” he yelled, voice ominous. Zayn’s mouth, open to start a friendly supplication, turned into a grin instead. 

“I went ahead and called a taxi for us – it should be outside now, and it’s probably already charging us, the prick. I’ll just call a second one for myself, yeah?” Louis yelled. A second later, Zayn heard the shower groan to life and he shook his head. Typical. 

After giving himself a final once-over and checking for his keys-wallet-phone, he slid out the door. 

The cab, black and sleek against the mid-morning traffic, was waiting by the door as Louis had predicted. Opening the door, he and the cabbie exchanged pleasantries, and then he was off. 

It would be fun to shoot with Harry again, even if he was going to be paid shit because this was mostly a favor to a friend. Harry was the one that got him noticed on the scene, back when they met in art school and Zayn was studying to be a painter and Harry scooped him into being the ‘muse’ for several of his photo projects. It had been mostly a laugh at the time, until some scout had seen Harry taking his picture and had asked what label he was representing. 

Since then, he’d done pretty well for himself. They both had. And Louis had been Zayn’s flatmate with a head for numbers and a general disinterest in staying in school – not to mention a distinct and valued ability to get Zayn out of his own head. 

Harry had been making a name for himself lately by helping out with some LGBTQ blogs and magazines, though his income was saturated with large name labels. 

Zayn wished he knew which shoot he was walking into. Or really anything about the shoot other than what his scribbled post-it note-to-self on his dresser told him. And all that really brought to the table was the time and place, and that he was posing with a partner.

Zayn wracked his fog-laden memory for any clues and tried to blink away the hangover from last night. Before he’d made any significant progress, Harry’s studio came into view. He thanked the cabbie and paid him, before entering his building at a quick trot. 

A panicked-looking PA met him at the door, as if she had been waiting attentively for his arrival. Given that the shoot was supposed to begin in about five minutes, she probably was. 

“Zayn! We need to get you dressed and into make-up immediately! Your partner is already dressed and ready to go. Harry says you know where clothes and make up areas are?” she asked twitchily. He nodded and gave her a smile before heading upstairs. 

Another twitchy attendant met him in the dressing area and practically ripped off his clothing in order to get him ready as soon as possible. He almost wanted to laugh – they had to be people from the label. Anyone that worked for Harry would have to know that punctuality was not exactly something that he strived for. 

Soon enough he was pressed into an outfit, complimented, and pushed into the make-up area to be polished further. Here, at least, was a familiar face. 

“Lou,” he said with a smile. The woman in question returned the gesture, stepping forward to wrap him in a hug. 

“Zayn. It’s good to see you. I was starting to wonder where all of Harry’s people were. These people the label brought in are strung a little tight,” she said, smile turning lop-sided. 

“I’ve noticed,” he said. She laughed. 

“I’ll bet. A bit different than his usual stock. Company must have insisted in using their own people for some stupid reason. He fought for me though, our Harry. Said he needed me for his ‘artistic vision’ or some other such bollocks,” she said, leaning in like a conspirator. He laughed. 

“I’ll bet he did. And he’d be right to say so. He’d be lost without you,” he said loyally. She rolled her eyes. 

“Ha. I think our Harry could charm himself into doing just fine on his own. But listen to me blather on. We’re in a rush, aren’t we? If I don’t fix you up right soon one of their label-clones is probably going to barge in and tell me to step it up,” she said, ushering him to a chair. Zayn nodded, sinking into the chair she indicated. 

“Can’t have that,” he said, closing his eyes as she began her work. 

They chatted idly as she moved her brushes about his face. He followed her direction almost unconsciously, used to her habits and her technique. Lou hadn’t been in art school with them, just a lucky hire on one of Harry’s first shoots, and he’d been smart enough to keep her on his staff ever since. 

“There. All set. And you didn’t even fall asleep this time,” she said, pulling her tools away and looking at her work. 

“Blasphemy,” he said, admiring the make-up as well. 

It occurred to him, seeing some sort of pirate version of himself in the mirror – and taking in for the first time the absurdity of his grunge meets Rocky Horror getup – that the time had probably passed for him to be able to politely ask who the label was. 

Oh well. 

“Alright. Now you just sit tight and do not touch anything,” she said sternly. 

“Yes mum,” he said. 

Lou looked away and checked her phone when a tell-tale ‘beep’ interrupted their conversation. 

“It’s a text from Harry,” Lou said, unlocking her phone to see the whole message. 

“What does he want?” Zayn asked. 

“Says that he wants you to stay put. He’s decided he doesn’t like the look the other model is giving off, and he wants me to change up his make-up to make him look ‘less angry’, gods above. Oh really,” she said, sighing. 

“What’s he up to?” Zayn asked. She rubbed her face with one hand. 

“Pretty sure that the bloke’s face is just on the angry side of things. Maybe I’ll head him off and talk to Harry. You just sit tight and I’ll be back in a moment,” she said, turning from him with a smile when he nodded, and darting out the door. 

Well, it wouldn’t be a photoshoot with Harry without a few odd hiccups. He leaned back into the chair, eyes slipping shut. At least Lou always insisted on comfortable chairs.

Sooner than he expected, and before he could slip all the way into a cat-nap, the door behind him opened. 

“That was fast, Lou,” he said, not bothering to open his eyes quite yet. 

“Excuse me?” said someone distinctly not-Lou. Someone definitely male. Zayn opened his eyes and shot up in his seat, spinning around to meet the stranger. 

He was a nice-looking bloke. Handsome, really. Nice features, very lovely mouth. This must be the model that Lou had been seeking. But it looked like he had already washed his face, for he was far more fresh and natural than this shoot seemed to be looking for. But then again, his whole look seemed a bit less edgy than Zayn’s make-up had led him to expect. He definitely didn’t have the angry-muppet eyebrows that Zayn had been anticipating. He had the height for the job though, and a nice set of shoulders. Actually a bit more built-up than Zayn was used to seeing on these high-fashion shoots. Huh. 

“Oh, uh, sorry. Thought you were Lou, the makeup artist,” Zayn said, rising to his feet. The other man smiled, and _oh_. Zayn understood immediately why he’d been chosen. Gorgeous smile. He could probably sell fur to PETA with a smile like that. Zayn felt himself smiling back like a numpty. 

“S’all right. Just a little worried I was in the wrong place is all. But I guess not, if you’re here. I’m Liam,” he said, extending his hand. Zayn shook it. 

“Zayn,” he said. 

And now they were both smiling at each other like idiots. Fantastic. Zayn pulled his hand back with a cough. 

“Want a seat? I’m sure Lou’ll want to get to work on you right away when she gets back,” he said, gesturing at the far chair. Liam’s smile dimmed with the onset of confusion. 

“What?” he asked. He seemed rather lost about the whole thing. Huh. Well, he though Louis might have mentioned this morning that the bloke was new to the business. Maybe this was one of his first shoots?

“You know the drill. Can’t have you working until we get you prettied up a bit,” he said, smiling. Liam looked at him sharply in response, smile a distant memory. Damn. What had he said?

“What?” Liam asked again. Zayn opened his mouth to backtrack blindly into smiling territory once more, but was distracted by- plaid? What was Liam wearing?

“Is that what they have you wearing for this job?” he asked, surprised. Liam looked down at himself and then back up at Zayn, shoulders hunching. 

“Yes?” he said. 

“It’s godawful. It’s so plain! And it does nothing for you,” Zayn said, looking at him critically. Half the fun of modeling was getting to dress up in crazy crap for work. Someone had put Liam in a plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Maybe they were doing some stupid contrast thing. 

“I’m sorry?” Liam said. He still hadn’t taken a seat. Which, along with his complete lack of positive reaction to anything that Zayn offered, was starting to make Zayn feel a little strange. Where the fuck was Louis? He was usually better with the first impression thing. 

Well, no. That was possibly a lie. 

But at least he could weed out who could handle the industry and who couldn’t. Anyone that couldn’t handle Louis on a first meeting was probably doomed to failure. Louis was a gentle stream of crazy compared to the gushing rapids of insanity that the big names had to offer. 

“Let’s go to the clothes room and get you fixed up in something more fun. And more flattering. I don’t know what Harry has as his ‘vision’ but I guarantee he won’t mind. We’re old friends,” Zayn said, taking hold of Liam’s wrist and tugging him towards the door. Zayn had no idea where this urge to be helpful and kind was coming from. Usually he just made semi-focused small talk with his partners as they each played with their respective phones. For some reason, he wanted this to be fun for Liam. For Liam to _like_ him.

Weird.

Liam, however, seemed to miss the memo and dug in his heels against Zayn’s insistent pulling. He looked at Zayn with wide eyes. 

“What? I can’t just waltz in there and take- Zayn! That’d be beyond inappropriate. That’d be- it’d be stealing!” he said, shaking his head furiously. Zayn laughed, unable to help himself. Stealing? Just how green was this guy?

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s what the clothes are there for. I know you’re new, so just trust me. Harry will want to be able to see your ass in your jeans,” he said, smiling. 

“Why would he care about my ass?” Liam asked, wide-eyed. Zayn laughed again. He should be losing patience, losing interest, but for some reason Liam’s cluelessness was charming instead of annoying. 

“Why wouldn’t he? It’s probably what got you hired in the first place,” Zayn said. Liam’s jaw dropped. 

“What did you mean?” Liam asked. Zayn shook his head. Maybe Liam _was_ a little slow. Still cute though. 

Zayn wasn’t usually into other models. With a business as competitive as his, it was hard to keep friends or lovers that worked in the field without that cut-throat need for a job blending into the day-to-day. And they tended to be cocky in all the wrong ways from a life in a business that demanded utter belief in one’s own perfection. 

But Liam was just so _nice_ looking. Maybe he should pull jobs with greenies more often. Work with them before the man got them down, so to speak. 

“I mean it’s not like you were hired to be a rocket scientist, sweetheart. Just gotta look good when it counts,” Zayn said, teasing. Liam snatched his wrist away, blushing. 

So fucking cute. 

“Hey-” Zayn started. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis yelled, all but crashing into the make-up room. They both turned to him in surprise.

“Finally, you wanker,” Zayn said. 

“It’s not like you’re shooting yet, are you? Relax,” Louis said, dismissing him with a flap of the hand. 

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam said. Zayn looked at him in surprise. It’s not like it was completely unheard of for people to know Louis’ name – Zayn _was_ getting rather popular – but it wasn’t exactly common either. Maybe Liam was an overachiever? The thought made him smile a little. 

“Hello Liam! Thought I told you to call me Louis. Are you making yourself comfortable?” Louis asked. 

“Yes sir,” Liam said. Zayn stared, smile freezing. Why the fuck would Louis be on first-name basis with a greenie model? A rather uncomfortable sinking feeling began to fester under his ribs. 

“Liam, be a love and grab me a coffee? My head feels like it’s about to splinter open. Late night, you know. And had myself a row with the shaving cream this morning and I didn’t have time to make a cup. And one for Zayn too? I know he’s had his, but he’s usually less of a scrooge after cup number two. We’ll take them black,” he said. Liam nodded. Zayn stared some more. 

Louis was always a little eccentric at work, but it was beyond rude of him to ask Liam to fetch his coffee just because he was new. And Lou would be back any minute looking for him and would probably kill Louis for holding up the shoot. 

Before he could mention any of this, Liam was out the door without a backwards glance. He rounded on Louis.

“What the-” he started, before Louis interrupted him in a loud whisper. 

“So what do you think of my new assistant? Before you ask, I did not just hire him for that jawline. He really was the most qualified, and the nicest. Laughed at my jokes and didn’t even flinch when I asked if he could say the alphabet backwards in under a minute. Rattled it off like a pro,” Louis said with delight. 

Zayn, however, was not feeling delight. He was feeling dread, dark and lurking like bad Chinese food waiting to spring into attack in his small intestine. 

“Assistant?” he asked. Maybe he had misheard. Maybe this was all a clever joke and they would all laugh about it later. Haha. Ha. Ha…

“Yeah! Didn’t I tell you? Or wait. No that’s right. Meant to tell you this morning that I’d made a decision, but then shaving cream was everywhere and I forgot. Damn. Sorry about that. But, eh, you like him, right?” Louis asked, spreading his hands in a gesture of ‘no harm no foul’. But there had been harm. And foul. 

Motherfuck. 

“You’re not, um, having me on, are you?” Zayn asked, sitting heavily in Lou’s comfy chair and relaying the conversation with Liam back in his mind. 

And wincing. 

“Why would I be joking?” Louis asked. Then he caught ahold of the panicked expression beneath the make-up on Zayn’s face and frowned. 

“Did you not like him? I thought he’d be right up your alley. Talked to me for five minutes about Batman in our interview. Don’t even remember how it came up,” Louis said. Zayn swallowed, sinking further into the chair. 

“Louis. If you are joking with me I swear I’ll put creepy crawlies in your bed for a month,” Zayn said, desperately holding on to the idea that Louis was just that clever. Such a clever friend. Who plays jokes. Who knew Liam from somewhere and could orchestrate the ruse. Clever, clever friend. 

Was it getting warmer in the room?

Louis was looking at him with some concern. Probably due to the sweating and the panic, he thought abstractly.

“No. I’m not joking with you. Liam really is my new assistant. Unless you hated him in which case I’ll get rid of him, but I promise the other prospects are terrible,” Louis said, shaking his head. 

And oh no. Oh no no no. This was possibly not a prank. 

Just then, Lou opened the door, towing a skinny dude with great cheekbones and a suspiciously angry resting face. 

Who was wearing something rather close to what Zayn was wearing. 

Fuck fuck fuuuuuck. 

“Louis!” he hissed, grabbing his friend by the arm and hauling him close. 

“What?” Louis asked in the same tone, tinged with a mild current of ‘are you nuts’.

“I thought Liam was the model I was partnering with!” he whisper-shouted into Louis’ ear. 

“What? How?” Louis asked back in a normal voice like a non-deranged person. Bastard. 

“Because he was really good-looking and the timing and- damn it Louis. Not the issue,” he said. 

“Then what is the issue? Spit it out man. I saw Harry on the way in and he said he wants you on set as soon as cheekbones over there is finished,” Louis said. 

“I just possibly made the worst first impression of my entire life,” Zayn said. Louis pulled back to look at him with interest. 

“Worse than that time in Bavaria where the you thought the photographer was pregnant?” Louis asked. Zayn shuddered. 

“And he was just a fat man with an odd name? Yes. Possibly worse than that,” Zayn admitted. Louis raised both eyebrows. 

“Go on,” he said. Zayn looked down. 

“I um, may have heavily implied that he was stupid? And that he needed to wear make-up to be attractive enough to work with me. And that his clothing sucked. And that, possibly, he got the job because of his ass?” he said. Louis whistled long and low. 

“How the fuck did you manage to do all that? You were alone with him for how long? You know what, forget it. Did he throw anything at you? Or threaten to sue you for implying he was a hooker?” Louis asked, giving him a little shake. Zayn shook his head. 

“No,” Zayn said. 

“Well that’s a start. And he did go off and get coffees instead of quitting and telling us to go fuck ourselves, so there’s that,” Louis said with a winning smile. Zayn groaned. 

“It all makes so much sense now,” Zayn said, wanting to die a little. He could feel Lou and the other model giving him furtive looks from the other chair but he couldn’t make himself return them. 

“I’m sure it does, poppet. But if he quits I’m going to think up something quite nasty for you. Do you know how many people I had to interview to get Liam? A lot, okay? And with you signing more and more jobs, I really need some help to make sure you’re well supported,” he said, sounding harried. 

“I think I told him that Harry wanted his ass,” Zayn said miserably. Louis winced. 

“Okay, yes. Yes that is pretty bad. Bugger. But we can fix it I’m sure. Well, mostly sure,” Louis said, looking determined. 

A polite knock at the door interrupted their discussion. 

“Come in!” Lou said. Liam entered, holding four cups and looking far too cute with nose and cheeks pinked from the cold. 

“Hullo,” he said, looking at everyone but Zayn. 

“Liam! Man of the hour. But four coffees? Don’t think Zayn and I need doubles, but the day is still young. I applaud a man who thinks ahead,” he said, beaming. Liam seemed not to notice the praise and instead shook his head. 

“No Mr. Tom- I mean, Louis, sir. Two are for Lou and Aiden. I bumped into them in the hall and asked if they wanted anything from the shop,” he said. He handed a cup off to Lou and to the other model. Aiden. Ah. 

They both smiled their thanks. Aiden looked much nicer when he smiled, far less murderous. Liam smiled back, a little nervously. 

“That was so nice of you,” Louis said, laying it on. Liam shrugged, handing Louis his cup. 

“Mr. Malik,” Liam said evenly, handing Zayn the last one. Louis gave Zayn a look that heavily implied that Zayn enjoyed kicking puppies in his time off. 

“Thank you, Liam,” he said. Liam nodded, looking away. He tossed the paper coffee tray in the bin and then the three of them looked at each other silently. Or, rather, Louis and Zayn stared at Liam with varying versions of beseeching and/or crazy, and Liam stared at Louis’ knees while biting his lip. 

“Liam, I-”

“Finished! We can all head up now, and see to his majesty’s vision of greatness. Louis, why don’t you lead the way? He likes you best. And he’s a bit nervous about his first shoot for ‘Out’ magazine, he could use you loosening him up,” Lou said, shooing Louis out the door. 

A shoot for ‘Out’? How had he missed that? Probably lost that detail in the midst of one of Harry’s lengthy stories, damn. This was big for Harry. No wonder he wanted Zayn on set. Zayn was big name, and he was comfortably out as bisexual. And they were friends – Harry could tell him to fuck off and replace him with a better fit without any hard feelings. Probably why he wanted a green model for his partner – if the shoot wasn’t perfect, Harry tended to switch out his models. Newbies usually made less of a fuss about that as it happened to them all the time. 

Aiden followed Louis out the door, and then Liam. Zayn followed close behind, hand hovering over the small of Liam’s back. 

“Liam. We’ve had a bit of a misunderstanding. I’m really-”

“Oh blast it!” Lou said behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, turning to her and waving a mental goodbye to another aborted attempt at apology.

“It’s Lux’s daycare. They’ve just texted to say that the thermostat is busted and they need to drop her off. I’ll have to call in one of my friends as a favor to help out with the shoot. Hopefully one of them is free,” she said, looking frazzled. 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Zayn said, aiming for reassuring. 

“I can watch her, if you like. I’m good with kids,” Liam said. Of course he was. He could probably sing and dance and do everything else wonderfully too. And maybe when this was over and he’d quit because Zayn was an idiot, Liam could go work for Lou and Louis would kill him. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Lou asked, wonderingly. Liam smiled. 

“Not a bit. The show must go on, eh?” he said. Lou smiled back brightly. 

“Heavens but you’re a godsend. If you want to come with me to the front door, I’ll introduce you two when she comes over with the company. They should be bringing some of her toys over. And then we’ll all head up to set – Harry won’t mind, and she’ll be better if she can see her mummy,” she said, taking Liam’s hand and turning him in the opposite direction before heading off briskly. 

Zayn stared after them until he realized that he was alone in the hallway and that he definitely needed to be on set as soon as possible and not worrying about whether some cute bloke was mad at him or not. 

He trotted onto set, which seemed to be some sort of ravaged 7-11. Huh. 

Harry was already arranging Aiden among the scattered foodstuffs, but when Zayn called his hello he turned around with a smile. 

“Zayn!” he said, embracing his friend. Zayn hugged him back, grinning. No matter how dire things were, Harry always made him smile. 

“What’s the concept?” he asked pulling back. 

“Such a hard worker. You haven’t even asked how I’ve been,” Harry said, pretending to pout. Zayn shook his head. 

“Wanker. You know as well as I do that we’re behind schedule. And I know that this shoot is important to you,” he said. 

“Which is why I’ve got you, hot stuff,” Harry said. “I’ve got you, and Louis, and Lou- wait. Where’s Lou?” 

“Some fuck-up at daycare. They’re bringing Lux over. Lou conned Louis’ new assistant into babysitting, so they’ll be up in a bit,” Zayn said, hardly stumbling at all over the words. 

“Lux! Perfect. Maybe she’ll make these ‘Out’ people loosen up a bit. Though I’m starting to suspect that what they really suffer from is a lack of good sex. But hold on- assistant?” he asked. Zayn nodded, aiming for nonchalant. 

“New hire. His name’s Liam. Seems like a nice bloke.” And by the by, Harry, if you could not make any comments about his ass that would be really great. 

Right. 

“Huh. Guess we’ll see,” Harry said, looking among the crowd of impatient-looking PAs and magazine employees for Lux and a new face. One of the nameless crowd gestured at Harry impatiently. He gave them a lazy smile and a wave. 

“You’re terrible. Better get started before one of them has an aneurism,” Zayn said. Not that he really had reasons to rush this other than the complete certainty that Harry was going to say something terribly accidentally offensive if he met Liam. 

“Aww, but I want to see Luxie. And this new assistant of Louis’. Is he cute?” Harry asked. And see that? That right there was why Harry wasn’t allowed to meet Liam right this moment. After Zayn explained, they could ride off into the sunset together holding hands. But not before. 

“Hands off,” Zayn said. Harry grinned. 

“That means yes!” he said happily. “How cute are we talking? Like Brad Pitt golden years cute? Or-”

“Mr. Styles, sir? Are we quite ready to begin?” a cold voice said loudly. Saved by the stick up a stylist’s ass. Who knew this day would come. Harry turned towards the voice and grinned charmingly. 

“Of course, madam, of course. I’m sorry, just got carried away talking to my old friend. Be right there,” he said, turning back to Zayn. 

“I don’t know why the coolest magazines always have the bitchiest staff,” Harry said. Zayn shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to dish on Louis’ boytoy assistant later. Time to work.”

“Your vision?” Zayn asked.

“Oh you know, apocalypse. You two are fighting to survive and brawling for the last scraps that 7-11 has to offer and instead you think, why not just fuck away our troubles instead?” Harry said, gesturing expansively at the set. 

“So nice and simple then,” Zayn said. 

“You’ll be fine. Just do your seduce the camera bit. Think hate-sex,” he said. 

“Can do,” Zayn said, patting Harry on the shoulder and walking past him to Aiden while Harry turned to face his demanding masses. 

“Hey,” Zayn said to Aiden, who smiled. 

“Nice to meet you. I’d have said something back with Lou but you seemed to be in the middle of something,” Aiden said. 

“Er, yeah. Don’t worry about it,” Zayn said, feeling stupid. 

A child’s laugh broke into the noise around the set, and they both turned towards the noise. 

Liam had Lux balanced on his shoulders and was tossing her some sort of snack as they walked onto the set space. She was passing some back to him and he munched on them overzealously, making her giggle. 

“Your boyfriend?” Aiden asked. “He’s very cute.” Zayn shook his head. 

“Not so much. We just met today,” he said, still watching Liam. Along with most of the ‘Out’ crowd, it seemed. He frowned. 

“Oh, sorry. It just seemed like your thing in the make-up room was a tiff between boyfriends or something,” he said, and then looked immediately rueful when Zayn grimaced. “And now I’ve said too much, sorry. I’m just nervous and now I’m running my mouth off like a tit. So, um, shall we ravish each other?” he asked. Zayn smiled despite himself. 

“I dare say we should,” Zayn agreed. 

They practiced several different poses, wrestling on the surfaces provided and jumping around like lunatics until Harry finally got his equipment together and began to take his photos. Harry finally decided on several variations of Aiden pinning Zayn to the cash register, one hand around his neck and the other palming his ass as they stared at each other, before calling for a break. 

Aiden backed off with a smile and they both stretched. Lou came over to touch up their make-up and Zayn looked around for Liam and found him playing paper dollies with Lux. 

“He’s good with her, isn’t he?” Lou asked. Zayn nodded, watching Liam make his doll dance until Lux decided her dollies should dance too. He kept her attention far from the risqué wrestlings of her adoptive uncle. “I don’t know where Louis found him, but I want one.”

“Finders keepers,” he said. It was true. Just because he might quit at the end of the shoot didn’t mean that he wasn’t theoretically his for the day. 

His?

Louis’. 

Whatever.

“Hush. I’ll steal him away, just you watch,” Lou said. Zayn laughed. And if his laugh was a touch hysterical, well, she didn’t call him on it. 

“Alright models, back to it! This time, Zayn I want you to pin Aiden against the door, his back to your chest. Maybe sling an arm around his neck?” Harry said, looking serious. Zayn nodded his thanks to Lou and got back to work. 

Aiden was doing well for a greenie. He let Zayn guide his body how he wanted, but he also pushed back and reacted nicely. Zayn hated modeling with limp noodles, so it was nice. And he hadn’t commented again on Zayn’s compulsive need to see if Liam was watched the shoot. 

He wasn’t.

“Bugger,” Aiden muttered, bringing his attention back to this thing that he was doing for a living. Damn it.

“Alright?” Zayn asked, easing up a little. 

“Yeah. Just pretty sure my pants are ripping. Outfitting is going to kill me,” he moaned. Zayn laughed, surprised.

“That’s it! The juxtaposition is perfect. Keep going,” Harry said. Zayn leaned forward and bit Aiden’s ear, still grinning. “Yes, more like that.”

They continued in that vein, Zayn laughing occasionally as Aiden muttered details of the lengthening rip in his pants, until Harry told them to move apart and pretend to fight some more, or at least to offer each other steamy looks across the trashed isles. 

The few solo shots remained went by quickly, though Zayn probably needed to make sure no one he knew saw the images of Zayn riding the register, shirt a distant memory and one hand tucked into his trousers.

That was one that he was glad Liam hadn’t paid attention to. He’d be arsed if that was really Harry’s artistic vision and not his friend taking the piss. He was pretty sure he heard Louis’ distinctive cackle during Harry’s directive of that particular take. 

To the far right of the cameras, Liam handed Lux off to Lou with a smile. And bugger, but this was probably where Liam asked her to take him on because he and Louis were pricks.

Usually he liked to review the pictures with Harry and see himself to make his own internal critiques of what worked and what didn’t. That and he sort of wanted to see how Aiden had been received on film. Zayn liked him and wanted the pictures to work, but he knew that sometimes even people who looked awesome in person looked flat on film for no discernable reason. This time, however, he shrugged back into his stupid vest-shirt-thing and walked quickly over to Liam and Lou. 

“Hello nugget,” he said to Lux, tickling her under the chin to make her smile. “Did you have fun playing dollies with Liam?” 

“Yes! He does the voices really good, just like you,” she said earnestly, making him grin up at Liam. Liam returned it, ever so faintly. Zayn felt his heart pick up. 

Right. Now or never. 

“Liam, can I talk to you a moment?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Liam said, nodding his goodbye to Lux and Lou and stepping back, indicating to Zayn to lead the way. 

“See you in a bit,” he said with a wink to Lou and Lux. Lou raised an eyebrow but used more than the sense God gave a cricket (yes Harry Styles, it was possible) and toted Lux away without comment. 

Zayn led Liam a short ways to the stairwell, opening the door for Liam and then following him inside. 

He shut the door behind him and then looked up into Liam’s expectant face. 

“Well?” Liam asked, crossing his arms. Zayn swallowed. 

“Please don’t quit,” Zayn said in a rush, and then exercised great restraint in not physically smacking himself in the face. That was _not_ what he meant to head off with. 

“What?” Liam asked, looking at Zayn as if he was crazy. Which was good, in a way. Apparently leaving a seemingly skeevy employer hadn’t even occurred to Liam. Which was worrying in its own way, but Zayn appreciated when things worked in his favor. 

“I’m really sorry about earlier,” Zayn said. Liam looked away. 

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, um-”

“Don’t bother. You’re completely within your right to dictate how I look on the job. I sort of represent you so if you think I look like crap then I should probably listen,” Liam said, looking miserable. 

Christ. 

He must really need this job. Or he was really just much too good for Zayn and Louis. 

“That is really not at all what happened. And that is definitely not a right that I have, or anyone else, got me?” he said. Liam shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Zayn sighed. 

“I, ah, thought you were the model I was partnering with,” he said quickly to Liam’s left shoulder. 

“What?” Liam asked, looking up. Zayn sighed again. It would be too much for his luck if this was easy.

“I thought you were the model I was shooting with?” he said, voice getting higher as the question lengthened, like he was regressing back in time to the days before he had hair on his balls. Awesome. 

Liam, for his part, looked gobsmacked. 

“I don’t- how?” he asked. Zayn rubbed at his left temple, probably smearing dark make-up unattractively but he was far beyond caring. 

“I never got Aiden’s name from Louis this morning, and he forgot to tell me that he hired an assistant. So when I saw you in Lou’s make-up room I put two and two together and made five, apparently,” he said. 

“You thought I was a model. Me?” Liam asked, gesturing to the plaid and the jeans and back up again. It was a path that Zayn’s eyes did not mind taking again.

“Think we’ve established that, mate,” Zayn said, indulging in another slower once-over while Liam was distracted by incredulity. 

“Sorry, I’m just surprised!” Liam said, color beginning to develop nicely in his cheeks. “I’ve never been accused of modeling before.”

“Don’t know why. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the only person admiring you on set today,” Zayn said. And then thought about what he said. And then just about swallowed his tongue. Liam looked at him in surprise, blush gaining momentum. 

Unfortunately, it had nothing on Zayn’s. He could _feel_ the heat coming off his ears. Hopefully the make-up would hide the worst of it. 

“Oh?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah,” Zayn admitted. “Even with Aiden and I slathered in oil and make-up, I’m pretty sure that most eyes were on you and Lux.”

“Lux is pretty cute,” Liam said. 

“Hmm,” Zayn said, in a strong effort not to say something incredibly lame like ‘I think you’re cuter’. What was wrong with him today? Maybe Louis had laced his coffee with clumsy-sauce. 

Because that was a thing, what the fuck. 

“I can, ah, see how our conversation might make sense if you thought I was a model,” Liam said into the quiet, scratching at neck. 

“So you can go back to calling me by my first name and looking me in the eye?” Zayn asked hopefully. Liam laughed self-consciously. 

“Yeah, think I can,” Liam said, giving Zayn one of those dazzling grins. Like before, Zayn found himself grinning back, mind blanking.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Zayn asked without a single conscious thought. 

Fuck. Out of the fire and into the furnace. He needed a bloody minder. 

“Ah-”

“Inquiring minds need to know. I think Lux wants to marry you and play dollies forever,” he said quickly. Liam smiled at him slowly. 

“Well, you should tell her that it’s terribly unprofessional to ask that of a coworker, especially on his first day,” Liam said, eyes scrunching with the force of his smile and making Zayn grin back even as he wanted to throw himself off of something tall and never face Liam again. 

“Mmm?” he mustered. He was a model. A good one. A famous one. He worked with babes the world over. He could speak two languages fluently, and smatterings of four others. He could do better than monosyllable non-words. 

Maybe. 

“But as it’s her first offense, I’ll let it pass,” Liam said. Zayn wanted to punch him in the neck. Or maybe just kiss his face and take off his clothes. Sometimes it was hard to judge these things.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Liam said, hands slipping into his pockets. 

“So what should I tell her?” Zayn asked. 

“You can tell her I’m not seeing anyone right now, Zayn,” Liam said. Zayn smiled, helpless against the news, making Liam laugh. 

“Good. That’s, um, good. Think she’d be heartbroken if you were taken,” Zayn said. Liam laughed. 

“You really thought I was a model?” Liam asked again. 

“I really did. You probably should be,” Zayn said. 

“Ha! And then I can wrestle you in a shitty 7-11 while wearing ridiculous clothing?” Liam asked. 

“You were watching! I knew it!” Zayn all but shouted. Liam huffed. 

“Of course I was watching. It was my first time seeing a real model shoot,” Liam said, dusting imaginary lint from his shoulders. 

“Uh huh. I’m sure that was it. It was all about the ‘art’ and definitely not about the soft-core porn that Harry was producing,” Zayn said. 

“Yes exactly,” Liam said seriously, and then broke character to grin at Zayn like a child. 

“So, what did you think?” Zayn asked. 

“I think that you know exactly how good you look, and you probably don’t need me to tell you,” Liam said, edging towards the door. 

“Oh yeah?” Zayn asked, grinning.

“Yes,” Liam said, opening the door and gesturing at Zayn to go first. Zayn paused. 

“Want to get lunch?” Zayn asked. Liam looked surprised.

“Now? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Liam asked. Bugger. It had been going so well. It figured Liam was a stickler for professionalism and what-not. And Zayn could see how this could blow up in his face. 

But. 

But he liked Liam. And Liam thought he was good-looking. And had laughed with him. 

Damn.

“Just a lunch with me and Louis and Harry. And possibly Lux and Lou. To, ah, welcome you to the modeling family?” Zayn said, only sort of lying and speaking for all of his friends and hoping that none of them had prior plans. Liam smiled. 

“Oh, um. Of course. That sounds nice,” Liam said. 

“Great,” Zayn said, smiling back. And there they were again, smiling at each other like idiots. Full fucking circle.

Zayn could do this. He could do professional and friendly and not check out Liam’s ass. 

Right.

Maybe he would give himself that last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will be in Liam's POV and will be up as soon as I can with the holidays and other things. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
